stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Tea Palace
About the shop Welcom to Tea Palace, the oldest tea-shop of Libertas. It is a real English tea house, owned by . Here you can find traditional as well as modern teas. Just take a look around! Afbeelding:Thee.jpg Our teas Libertan tea *'Libertan Royal:' the most famous for its vanilla taste. An excellent black tea, featuring delicious touches of vanilla and orange peel. Its rich flavour evokes vanilla, citrus and red fruits. The smell of an traditional teahouse is what we have tried to capture here. English tea *'Blue of London:' one of the world's best teas, Yunnan, with fresh, delicate bergamot from Calabria. This remarkably fine and balanced tea is the best of the Earl Greys. *'Lordstea:' a very attractive Earl Grey with a strong bergamot scent, enlivened by saffron flowers. Of all the Earl Grey teas this is the one most flavoured with bergamot. *'Big Ben:' a very good blend of Yunnan and Assam. Both mild and invigorating, round and spicy, it is a successful blend of the main characteristics of both teas. Excellent for morning tea. *'Loverstea:' a delicious blend of black tea, apple, almond, cinnamon, vanilla and ginger. Chinese tea *'Song tea:' a delicious Wu Long scented with flowers and exotic fruits. Low in caffeine. *'China Pu Er:' a very fine crop, with many buds for this very particular type of tea. Its powerful scent is reminiscent of damp soil and bark. Its name means “trouser bottom”. A Chinese folk tale tells how the tea pickers keep the best leaves for themselves, hiding them in their pockets before taking them home with them. *'China Long Jing:' Dragon Well. One of the most renowned China teas. Originating from the Zhejiang province, the plants grow on the upper slopes of the Tian Mu mountains. The tea can by recognised by the way it is folded into the shape of a tea leaf. It has a delicate fragrance, a slightly sweet flavour and a silky texture. The liquor is velvety and long in the mouth, with a chestnut aroma. A good introduction to green tea. *'China big Yunnan imperial:' The great character and subtlety of the Grand Yunnan Imperial, both flowery and mild, has earned it the name of “the Mocha of teas” or “the Surgeons’ tea” since it wakes one up without making one nervous. It has magnificent leaves with many golden buds and gives a highly coloured beverage. A wonderful morning tea with a honey scent. *'Monks tea:' Inspired by an ancient recipe created in a Tibetan monastery, Monks tea is a rare blend with a unique flavour. Legend tells how the monks would prepare this blend of tea, plants and flowers in the greatest of secrecy. After several days of soaking, the leaves were carefully plucked out and put to one side. By this mysterious alchemy the monks turned the tea into gold and gave it its exceptional scent. Japanese tea *'Japanese Geisha flower:' 'Sakura' in Japanese. A Sencha tea delicately scented with cherry blossom. *'Japan Sencha Ariake:' produced by the province of Kyushu, Sencha Ariake is the mildest of the great Sencha teas. Very invigorating and flowery, it is very pleasing in the morning. Drinking recommendations: 10g of tea in 450ml of water at 70°C for 1 to 2 minutes. Taiwanese tea *'Taiwan tiger tea:' because of its strength, it has given Taiwanese smoked teas their reputation. The leaf is superb and the smoking process is carried out in accordance with the rules of the craft: many long hours over a fire made from spruce roots. This is certainly one of the most smoked of the smokey teas and is also one of the favourites of tea lovers. Indian tea *'Fakir tea:' a tasty, scented blend of green tea and spices (Chai) with a hint of grapefruit. Delicious served either hot or iced. *'Darjeeling Margaret’s Hope:' a fruity tea with a great character. Special feature: it is invigorating and dark because of the greater proportion of Assam tea bushes (80%) than Chinese bushes on the plantation, something that is not very common in Darjeeling. It is a much sought after tea, which Darjeeling enthusiasts find ideal in the morning. Arabic tea *'Hammam tea:' inspired by a traditional Turkish recipe, based on green tea, flowers and fruits. Enlivened, in the purest of eastern traditions, with rose petals and orange flower water, Thé du Hammam is a green tea perfumed with the pulp of green dates and red fruits. This green tea, which is high in vitamins, is famous for its freshness and for its thirst quenching qualities. *'Concubine tea:' a blend of green and black teas, with a sprinkling of flowers and an invigorating scent in which cherry, papaya and caramel are the dominant notes. right right